Jian Yi
Description & Plot Jian Yi is a loud, boisterous individual who is constantly adding light and humor to situations, even though he has a not-so-happy background. Jian Yi's notable features are his pale skin, gold eyes, and light ash blonde hair. People are always touching his hair & face, saying that he is very soft & it makes them feel calm. He has been best friends with Zhan Zheng Xi since childhood, & finds great pleasure in annoying him. He goes to the same middle school as Zheng Xi, Mo Guan Shan, and He Tian, & later the same high school. He intends to go to the same college & work for the same company as Zheng Xi as well. Jian Yi is very kind, outgoing, reckless, and has a weird way of suddenly just becoming friends with rivals. One rival was Xiao Hui; the school girl who had a crush on Zhan Zheng Xi; she was an unwanted romantic foil, but he immediately came to her aid when an unknown party posted her love letter to Zhan Zheng Xi on the school bulletin board to humiliate her. And even though he and Mo Guan Shan exchanged fists at school, he was adamant about preventing Mo Guan Shan from dropping out of school, and later helped clear Mo Guan Shan’s name (along with Zhan Zheng Xi and Xiao Hui) for taking the blame for a crime he didn't commit. As other characters frequently point out, Jian Yi can be very childish and not so bright; the first time he met Zixi (Zhan Zheng Xi’s sister), his initial thought was that Zheng Xi had a sex change and despite not being very bright, he offers to let Zhan Zheng Xi copy his homework. Jian Yi also has a habit of hiding his true feelings; he never wants people to know when he is hurt or struggling because he doesn’t want to be a bother or to worry them. He often tries to keep up the facade of being perfectly fine by having a smile on his face or trying to exaggerate his bubbly personality; however, very often Zheng Xi can see right through it and know that something is wrong. This is displayed through moments such as when he tries to hide his intense jealousy over Xiao Hui who tries to pursue Zhan Zheng Xi, is lonely and emotional over not having a normal happy family life, when he gets nearly kidnapped, and when he gets taken away and shot at (by some unknown older male) a few days later. And despite his need to constantly touch Zheng Xi inappropriately, it takes him a really long time before he starts to question his feelings and sexuality, not even thinking about it until Zheng Xi asked him if he liked men. Jian Yi is also very handsome as noted by Zhan Zheng Xi and He Tian. Jian Yi grew up in a terrible childhood; his father had abandoned him and his mother when he was just a baby for reasons that are still unknown. As a result, his mother had to try and take care of him by herself; however, she did not provide him with the attention a typical child would need from a parent. For most of his childhood, he was actually taken care of by a nanny since his mother was never around. It is assumed she was never around because of work but it is unknown what type of job she has. Jian Yi constantly had this fear of his mother abandoning him, getting paranoid from things such as his mother taking too long to buy him candy - he feared she would never come back. He was also bullied very often, both verbally and physically - other children calling him names and throwing objects at him. From this, Jian Yi became very depressed and it isn’t until he meets Zhan Zheng Xi where things begin to change. When Zhan Zheng Xi entered his life, he was the first person to show Jian Yi what concern, care, attention, friendship, and love truly means. Whenever Jian Yi cried or felt lonely, Zhan Zheng Xi would grasp his hand, keep him company, and reassure with comforting words. When he finds out Jian Yi’s mother isn’t around very often and that his father abandoned him, he holds his hand and tells him “It’s okay. I’m here. I have super powers. I’ll send you strength.. you have to hold tight”. Zhan Zheng Xi would also defend him from bullies that wanted to hurt him; for example when Jian Yi lets this fear of being beat up by a classmate known, Zhan Zheng Xi then pinkie swears to Jian Yi that “until you are strong enough.. I will protect you. It’s a promise”; a promise which he takes very seriously even to when they’re older. Although his mother’s job is unknown, Jian Yi’s father is assumed to be in some underhanded line of work (most likely the mafia), as he seems to have several thugs under his employment. After his father abandoning him, it is assumed that the parents divorced as they seem to be in some sort of custody battle over him. As a result from his rough childhood, Jian Yi seems to have gained abandonment issues, constantly fearing that the people he loves and cares about will leave him one day. As he grows older, he begins to have recurring nightmares about his father who tries to kidnap him several times and his mother, who he is the spitting image of, seems to show strong regret with how she handled taking care of him when he was younger. Jian Yi constantly sexually harasses or tries to kiss Zhan Zheng Xi whenever he can get away with it, and is very persistent despite knowing that some of his attempts will be retaliated with a hit. However, he is not eager to ruin his friendship so he passes off his flirtations as jokes. His teasing in public often causes Zhan Zheng Xi great embarrassment in a "it's not what it looks like" kind of way, making them popular with the fujoshis at school. Even though he comes off as a pervert, he has loved Zhan Zheng Xi since they were small children, whom is the only person he has ever had any romantic or sexual feelings for. Jian Yi seems to have Single Target Sexuality, claiming no interest in men and showing no interest in women, unlike He Tian, who is actively chasing attractive young men. With the exception of Zheng Xi - when other men, such as She Li, flirt with and try to pursue him, he is greatly annoyed by it, constantly showing a face of disgust. Jian Yi has a hard time coming to terms with feelings for Zhan Zheng Xi. Although he realizes that he loves Zhan Zheng Xi as more than a friend should, he is petrified of destroying their friendship if making his feelings known. He struggles with coming to accept his sexuality for Zheng Xi, afraid of what it could mean. When Zheng Xi questions him repeatedly (after their kiss) about what he’s thinking, trying to get him to talk since he is confused about Jian Yi’s feelings for him, Jian Yi tries to avoid answering by brushing it off as nothing or walking away - later though, he tells Zheng Xi “if its all because of you.. then what should I do” showing that he didn’t know how to particularly share his struggles about his feelings with his best friend, when his best friend was the prime subject of his struggling emotions in question. When he gets called abnormal for being too close with Zheng Xi by Xiao Hui, he explodes, screaming for her to shut up; and although he passes it off later as if it doesn’t bother him, it is eventually shown, when he is in a drunken emotional state, that her words affected him terribly when he starts sobbing to Zheng Xi, asking him “am.. I .. abnormal?” to which Zheng Xi quickly tells him “no” and tries to comfort him as best as he can. Later that same night, after being nearly kidnapped by large men (seemingly in the mafia) under the orders of his father, Zheng Xi confesses that he wishes “to be a grown up faster.. become stronger so that he can protect him”; this confession causes Jian Yi to become a little more comfortable with himself and his feelings as he becomes even more flirty than before - wrapping his arms around Zheng Xi’s neck the next day at school and even poking fun at Zheng Xi blushing when mentioning the statement he made the night before. Later he tries to open up to He Tian and seek advice on what to do, telling him that he is confused about himself recently to which He Tian (knowing that Jian Yi was talking about Zheng Xi) tells him its natural to want to be closer to the person you like. And later, when Jian Yi officially, directly confesses and Zheng Xi accepts his feelings with a kiss to the forehead, he becomes a bit more confident/comfortable in coming to terms with his sexuality/feelings for him, as shown when the next day he was gladly willing to tell anyone in earshot, even a young child that he is “his man” and that they are on a date together at the park (with this, they seem to be dating). Name * 見一 Jiːɛn iː or Chyɛn iː Basically, it's pronounced "Jenny." * Romaji pronunciation: "Ji'en'ii" or "Chyen'ii." The a in Jian is the a in Air. * Hear his name pronounced: https://translate.google.com/#zh-CN/en/%E8%A6%8B%E4%B8%80 * His Chinese fan nickname 賤賤 is pronounced Jian Jian & translates to "cheap cheap." * His name hanzi translates to "Kenichi" in Japanese & "Gyeon-il" in Korean. * His name hanzi translates to "sight/to see." * Jian is his surname, Yi is his given name. Trivia & Speculation * His mother has the exact same features as him. He apparently gets his legs from her as well. * He is the only boy of the main four who looks noticeably older in highschool chapters. * His father's face has yet to be shown, but he appears to have silver or ash blonde hair. * He has recurring nightmares about his father, despite claiming to have never met him. * His father attempted to kidnap him once, then had his men rescue him from a 3rd party kidnapper. * Old Xian drew an interesting sketch of a naked Jian Yi holding a knife & covered with blood being embraced by his father that's hard to interpret. But in the early 4koma chapters, Jian Yi shows up at Zheng Xi's apartment covered in blood & bruises in his high school uniform before telling Zheng-Xi he'd been kidnapped. * Jian Yi's father is most likely a mafia boss, a corporate CEO, or a politician. His mother most likely either divorced him or is/was his mistress. * Zheng Xi said Jian Yi disappeared 2nd day of high school. Jian Yi tells him a story about his father's men dragging him off & dumping him on an island. Jian Yi is kidnapped & disappears in Jr. High, meaning he might get kidnapped again soon. * Was kidnapped on Zixi's birthday & rescued by He Cheng's nameless silver-haired coworker on his mother's order. He Cheng previously tried to kidnap Jian Yi on Mr. Jian's orders a few days before for unknown reasons. * He was very popular in middle school...with boys only. * Zheng Xi's sister can't stand him. * He's very slovenly, even at other people's houses. * Provides the bulk of the humor for the series. * People are always patting his hair because it's very soft. * His sexuality is often speculated to be demisexual since he has been shown to be annoyed at other men flirting with him, denied he likes other men, and explicitly told Zheng Xi "whether before or in the future... only you" in regards to his romantic/sexual feelings. * He picked up Tian's habit of frequently touching his love interest's hair. * Takes really long showers/baths. * At sleepovers, he will unconsciously touch other people's ears. * Surprisingly strong for a skinny guy. Has been shown several times lifting or carrying Zheng Xi with ease. Despite this, it is always Jian Yi who needs to be protected or rescued. * Bad habit of scratching his balls when other people are around. * Terrified of bugs. * Frequently loses shoes due to throwing them or tripping. * Has abandonment issues thanks to his parents, which is why he's so clingy & affectionate. * She Li & Zheng Xi both admire his soft nice skin. He Tian and Zheng Xi admire his soft hair. * His in-universe nickname is "Idiot," since absolutely everyone calls him that. * In the future, he works with Zheng Xi at Mosspaca Cafe, where his uniform is that of a maid's. * He has a very masculine torso & arms, but very feminine legs. * His face looks significantly more masculine in high school, whereas Zheng Xi looks the same but with thinner eyelashes. * He picks up cigarette smoking in the future. * In official illustrations of the boys in a band, Zheng Xi and Jian Yi are shown to be wearing matching couple rings. * In the band illustrations, he shown to be a guitarist like He Tian. * In chapter 209, the hanzi on the back of his shirt has a similar pronounciation to the Chinese slang word for "bottom," leading many Chinese fans to believe this was a hint from Old Xian. * Drools in his sleep. Category:Characters